


My Wildflower

by Pottah_2075



Category: SHINee (minor), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (kind of??), Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Beta Kim Namjoon | RM, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Beta/Beta, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeonlous, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Namjin - Background, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Jeon Jungkook, Oblivious Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Oblivious Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Lee Taemin, Park Jimin is a Ray of Sunshine (BTS), Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Slow Burn, Soft Kim Taehyung | V, Sope - background, Swearing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fic ever, haven’t planned it out so just going with the flow lol, no idea what’s going on really, sorry if it’s bad!!, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottah_2075/pseuds/Pottah_2075
Summary: Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook have been best friends since they were toddlers. Both young wolves have yet to present. What will happen when they finally do?I really suck at this apparently but it would mean a lot if you could give it a go anyway! :)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: BTS ABO AU





	My Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is actually quite nerve-racking! This is my very first fic ever! I don’t think its amazing but it would mean a lot if you could give it a go anyway! :)   
> The title is inspired by the 5 seconds of summer song ‘Wildflower’!

Chapter One:  
Sunlight filtered through the window as Kim Taehyung was rudely awoken by his alarm. He groaned and began to bat around at the god forsaken object, still half asleep, when he hears the amused huff of his childhood best friend, Jeon Jungkook, come from beside him. Taehyung pouted and turned in his arms to face the general direction of the huff. “Jungkookie!!” he whined pathetically, “Don’t laugh! It's your fault i'm so tired anyway! If you hadn’t insisted on watching that fucking horror movie right before bed I would have slept fine!”. Although greatly amused at the sight of Taehyung's puffy face from sleep, he couldn't argue with that and did feel guilty when he had realised how scared Tae truly was (well, as guilty as he could feel with Taehyung pressed tightly against his side, face hidden in the crook of his neck and then insisting he stayed the night) which pushed him to control his laughter as he took pity on the boy and reached over to turn the alarm off himself. The action itself jostled Taehyung as his friend had to lean over him, but he wasn’t bothered, rather he used it as an excuse to cling onto his friend and bury his face in his neck to inhale the calming scent, letting out a pleased humm which could have been called a purr. 

It wasn’t an uncommon thing for the two friends. Indeed they often slept in each other's beds whenever one of them could find an excuse to stay at the other's dorm (even when their roommates were present - luckily Jimin, Taehyung's roommate, had been out with his boyfriend Taemin last night). Jungkook had had a rough week and school was kicking his ass so he may or may not have suggested at their weekly movie night they watch a horror film in the hopes that Taehyung would be too scared to sleep alone and invite him to stay (and if he held taehyung just a little bit tighter that night, well no one had to know). The point is that the friends had always found comfort in each other's arms. So when Jungkook felt Taehyung wrap his arms tightly around his neck, he couldn’t help but smile. 

They had been friends for 18 years, having met when they were only toddlers at the local park. Jungkook had been cornered by a group of boys who at the time had seemed much bigger and older than him when in reality they had probably only been about 5. The boys were making fun of him, saying he looked like a rabbit before ripping one of the legs of his tiger teddy. The then 3 year old Taehyung had stomped right over, punched the largest one in the face, got back Jungkoks teddy and taken him home where Taehyung’s mother had sewn up his teddy. The whole time, Tae didn’t let go of his hand once and after drying his tears had given him the brightest, boxiest smile Jungkook had ever seen in his life and told him that looking like a bunny was nothing to be ashamed of and he thought he was cute. Two year old Jungkook had blushed as Taehyung's boisterous laughter filled the room and quietly asked if they could be friends. Taehyung had just given him that beautiful smile once again and loudly exclaimed “Jungkookie! My best fwrend!”. From that day forth, the two were inseparable.

Taehyung had begun to snuggle even further into Jungkook's solid chest when he let out a content sigh. Jungkooks scent had always had an extremely calming effect on Taehyung, the faint smell of peppermint that he had come to associate with safety and home. Neither of the young wolves had presented yet meaning their scents were very weak in comparison to what they would be and Tae felt himself wishing that things would never change, he never wanted the freshness of the peppermint to change. He thought Jungkook’s scent was perfect. If he was being completely honest, Taehyung was afraid of any kind of change, and one of them presenting would be a very big change indeed. His main fear was that their relationship would change, that Jungkook would no longer want to waste his time hanging out with someone like him if he turned out to be an omega (which was likely due to his omegan mother). Jungkook had assured him that whether he was an alpha, beta or omega, he would always stay by his side but Tae still couldn’t help having this pathetic fear that the views of society would force a rift between them.

Jungkook must have picked up on his spiralling thoughts due to the sudden souring of his delicate lavender scent. Jungkook pulled him closer still (if that was even possible at this point) and began to nuzzle into Tae’s hair. “Hyung? What’s wrong?” He muttered softly against the top of his head. Tae felt his throat close up when he imagined losing this.   
“Jungkookie, I should have presented last year. What if I end up being a… you know?” He couldn’t even bring himself to say the words. In this world, an omega was the lowest rank of all the wolves. They were considered an alphas play thing really - although much better now than it was hundreds of years ago, omegas are still considered by society as basically being housewives. They were expected to find an alpha mate, bear their children and take care of all the affairs at home. This led to many alphas believing they were entitled to walk around as if they were gods and stick their dicks into any unmated omegas who weren’t strong enough to get away. Taehyung didn’t want to be an omega. People would look at the relationship between him and Jungkook with disgust, demand that it be stopped, try to persuade Jungkook if he wasn’t going to fuck him, there would be no point in keeping the weak omega around. What if Jungkook began to believe them? What if Jungkook left him alone? Tae began to sniffle as Jungkook began to shush him gentle and rock them the best he could in their current position. “Please don’t leave me Kookie.” He whimpered.  
“Tae, you know that I will always be with you, no matter what.” Jungkook whispered, “Don’t worry about the future, I won’t let anything come between us hyung, ok?” Tae sniffled once more before hesitantly nodding. “Good. Now as much as I would love to stay in bed all day, we are going to be late to class if we don’t get up now.” 

Taehyungs eyes shot open as he ripped himself out of Jungkook’s warm grasp and ran to the bathroom screaming “Fuck you Kookie!”, Jungkook’s joyous laughter following him down the hall.

*****************************************************************************

The two had decided to go to the same University after leaving college. Taehyung, being a year older, had left first and that year without seeing his best friend everyday was absolute torture for Jungkook. The younger had feared he wouldn’t get a place at the same uni, but luck seemed to be on the friend's side. Despite the fact they had been unable to share a dorm, they were back to seeing each other everyday which was good enough for them.

After a mad dash to get ready, the two friends were racing across campus in the hopes of reaching class just before the bell rang. The two bickered the whole way about who was to blame but eventually the arguments dissolved into uncontrollable giggles, which was common for the two. 

They reached class with a minute to spare. Their little friend group waved them over so they proceeded to plop down in the two unoccupied chairs in front of them. Hoseok let out a low whistle from where he was settled beside Yoongi, the grumpy alpha raising an eyebrow at the two before going back to slowly scanning the room with his feline eyes watching out for any alphas who could be looking at his friend wrong. 

It had surprised everyone when the strong willed Hobi had presented as an omega (which both comforted and worried Taehyung at the same time - it made it all the more real for him that the possibility of presenting as omega was something he wasn’t immune to but comforted him by seeing the support his friends had given Hobi). Yoongi and Hoseok had met in high school when Yoongi had found the younger sobbing in the hallway over his macaroni and cheese sandwich that had met a rather gruesome demise (Hobi had dropped it on the floor and then one of the students had tripped on it, causing the sandwich to be spread across the floor). Yoongi, stunned at first, had comforted the crying boy and had been his sworn protector since. However, Taehyung couldn’t help but think there was something other than the love for a friend in Yoongi’s eyes when he gazed fondly at the hyperactive omega.

Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows cheekily before saying “Late night you two?” Yoongi snorted into his coffee and Jimin raised his hand to hide his giggles. Tae glared at Jungkook, who innocently raised his hands, before turning back to his amused friends. “Someone convinced me to watch The Boy last night and I nearly shit myself. I've hardly slept.” At this, Jimin began outright cackling as Hobi wheezed and lent on Yoongi for support.  
“Hey you agreed Tae. You can’t put all the blame on me!”. Now, Taehyung loved his friend dearly, but right now he wanted more than anything to wipe that cocky smirk off of his tan face. 

Just as Taehyung opened his mouth to respond, the door slammed open to reveal Professor Kim on the other side, looking rather morosely at the door handle held loosely in his grasp. He let out a heavy sigh and muttered “Guess that’s coming out of my wages again, Seokjin’s gonna kill me.” before seeming to remember he was standing in front of a lecture hall full of students. He cleared his throat and strode towards his desk with his head held high whilst greeting the snickering occupants of the room.

Professor Kim Namjoon (nicknamed the god of destruction) was Taehyung’s older brother's husband and was quite possibly the clumsiest person in the entire world. Namjoon’s family had lived next door to Taehyung’s for years and their mothers had been friends for as long, so when they both had a son less than a year apart, they made sure they would grow up to be best friends. Over the years, Seokjin (Taehyung’s beta brother, who had more omegan tendencies than omegas themselves but also a fierce stubborn streak) had began to fall for the other bumbling beta and eventually demanded that Namjoon take him out on a date or “I swear to god Joonie, I will force feed you mint chocolate chip ice cream!”. They had married as soon as they had finished uni. Namjoon never failed to bring a smile to the friends' faces, whether it was due to his thoughtful advice or his destructive prowess, and today was no exception.  
Namjoon taught the mandatory PSHE class, which was really just child development plus some extras disguised as PSHE so that students didn’t outright protest.

The class started and try as he might, Taehyung just couldn’t focus, or even write his notes. He was so exhausted he figured it wouldn’t hurt to just close his eyes for a second. As his eyelids slipped shut and his head began to get heavier, he let it rest on Jungkook's warm shoulder before snuggling a little closer.

Namjoon was suddenly (and rather conveniently one must say) very short sighted and didn’t see a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you managed to make it the end, thank you so much! Honestly i would be shocked lol  
> I know the ending is rather abrupt but i didn’t want to make the chapter too long so will continue next chapter!  
> Chapter title lyrics from 5 Seconds of Summer’s song ‘Best Friend’.


End file.
